forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Lennon
Thomas Lennon played Freddie Morris in the season one For the People episode Everybody's a Superhero. Career Filmography *''Dog Days'' (2018) *''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich'' (2018) *''Half Magic'' (2018) *''The 15:17 to Paris'' (2018) *''A Futile and Stupid Gesture'' (2018) *''Pottersville'' (2017) *''Batman vs. Two-Face'' (2017) *''All Exchanges Final (short)'' (2016) *''Monster Trucks'' (2016) *''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders'' (2016) *''Morris & the Cow'' (2016) *''I Am a Wolf, You Are the Moon (short)'' (2016) *''Crash Test: With Rob Huebel and Paul Scheer'' (2015) *''Grand Zero (short)'' (2015) *''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2015) *''Knight of Cups'' (2015) *''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast'' (2014) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle (short)'' (2014) *''The Test (short)'' (2014) *'Weird Al' Yankovic: Foil (short) (2014) *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''Hashtag Warrior (short)'' (2013) *''Jerry, the Exorcist Roommate (short)'' (2013) *''We're the Millers'' (2013) *''Phone, Keys, Gum (short)'' (2013) *''Rapture-Palooza'' (2013) *''Hell Baby'' (2013) *''All Star Bowling Trick Shots (short)'' (2012) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *''Howard Cantour.com (short)'' (2012) *''What to Expect When You're Expecting'' (2012) *''Grandsons of Anarchy (short)'' (2012) *''The Hunger Pains (short)'' (2012) *''Noel Coward's Last Play (short)'' (2012) *''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) *''Thomas Lennon's Drünken Jünket (short)'' (2011) *''The Vote-Off (short)'' (2011) *''What's Your Number?'' (2011) *''Stop the Environment (short)'' (2011) *''Bad Teacher'' (2011) *''Cedar Rapids'' (2011) *''Alabama'' (2010) *''The Strip'' (2010) *''G.A.Y.S. (Guys Against You Serving) Part 2 (short)'' (2010) *''G.A.Y.S. (Guys Against You Serving) (short)'' (2010) *''Eden Court'' (2010) *''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) *''That's What She Said (short)'' (2010) *''Al's Brain in 3-D (short)'' (2009) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) *''Zac Efron's Pool Party (short)'' (2009) *''I Love You, Man'' (2009) *''17 Again'' (2009) *''Hancock'' (2008) *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) *''Reno 911!: Miami'' (2007) *''The Ten'' (2007) *''Bickford Scheckler's Cool Ideas'' (2006) *''Conversations with Other Women'' (2005) *''Herbie Fully Loaded'' (2005) *''The Godfather of Green Bay'' (2005) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) *''Heights'' (2005) *''The Divorce'' (2003) *''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) *''A Guy Thing'' (2003) *''Boat Trip'' (2002) *''Out Cold'' (2001) *''Memento'' (2000) *''Hey Neighbor'' (2000) *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' (1999) *''Row Your Boat'' (1999) *''MTV: The Skate, Skits and Stickers'' (1995) *''The State's 43rd Annual All-Star Halloween Special'' (1995) *''A Friend of Dorothy (short)'' (1994) *''Aisle Six (short)'' (1992) Television *''For the People'' (2018) *''Dallas & Robo'' (2018) *''Swipe Right'' (2018) *''Lethal Weapon'' (2017-2018) *''Santa Clarita Diet'' (2017-2018) *''American Dad!'' (2016-2018) *''The Thundermans'' (2018) *''Another Period'' (2015-2018) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017) *''Goldie and Bear'' (2016-2017) *''Justice League Action'' (2017) *''Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' (2016-2017) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2017) *''The Odd Couple'' (2015-2017) *''Bajillion Dollar Propertie$'' (2016) *''Drunk History'' (2015-2016) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2015-2016) *''TripTank'' (2015-2016) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2012-2016) *''Animals.'' (2016) *''Robot Chicken'' (2015) *''The Hotwives of Las Vegas'' (2015) *''Newsreaders'' (2013-2014) *''The Birthday Boys'' (2014) *''Over the Garden Wall (mini-series)'' (2014) *''The Goldbergs'' (2014) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''Sean Saves the World'' (2013-2014) *''Archer'' (2010-2014) *''NTSF:SD:SUV'' (2013) *''Key and Peele'' (2013) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2012-2013) *''Tiny Commando (mini-series)'' (2013) *''Frankling & Bash'' (2013) *''Wendell and Vinnie'' (2013) *''Burning Love'' (2013) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2013) *''Blake Shelton's Not So Family Christmas (special)'' (2012) *''Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23'' (2012) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2012) *''New Girl'' (2012) *''The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson'' (2006-2011) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2011) *''Memphis Beat'' (2011) *''Funny or Die Presents...'' (2010-2011) *''Svetlana'' (2010) *''Party Down'' (2010) *''The Horrible Terrible Misadventures of David Atkins'' (2010) *''The League'' (2009) *''Reno 911!'' (2003-2009) *''Wainy Days'' (2007) *''Stacked'' (2006) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004-2006) *''The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn'' (2004) *''MDs'' (2002) *''Kim Possible'' (2002) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) *''Jesse'' (1999-2000) *''Friends'' (1999) *''Hercules'' (1998-1999) *''Viva Variety'' (1997) *''Apt. 2F'' (1997) *''The Daily Show'' (1997) *''The State'' (1993-1995) *''You Wrote It, You Watch It'' (1992) External Links * Category:Actors